Happy Halloween!
by For-Longest-Days-And-Nights
Summary: Its Halloween night at Stark tower and Tony and Pepper are holding a small party and all the Avengers are invited. But Natasha, she's on a two week mission. Clint is trying to get Alasa who is 7 and Demitri 5 years old into their costumes, when a surprise knocks at the door. Please Read and Review! :D


**I know it is late but I've been bust, I've had my work introduction and I saw THOR: THE DARK WORLD!**

**Oh My Thor, it was Amazing! I can't believe it, I cried, laughed, and gasped so many times to count! It was too amazing! :D**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :)**

"Dimitri, come on buddy, time to get your cape on." Clint ran after his son down the hallway towards his room. Natasha was on a 2 week mission for S.H.I.L.E.D and it's only been a week and Demitri was getting a bit restless without her being here, Dimitri is a bit momma's boy.

"Come and get me Daddy!" Dimitri screamed, jumping up and down on his bed and thrashing his teddy around in his hand. Clint jumped for Dimitri across Dimitri's bed scooped him up in his arms, tickling him.

Demitri started squealing and laughing, "Daddy, daddy stop Hahaha daddy!" But Clint was having fun _'torturing'_ his son.

"No way buddy" Clint laughs at his son as he continues to tickle him.

"Asa! Asa! Help me! Hahaha, save me Asa!" Dimitri yelled for his big sister laughing loudly. Alasa ran into her brother's room and jumped on Clint's back wrapping her arms around his neck, like she does when Clint gives her a piggyback ride.

"I got you Daddy!" Alasa exclaimed in Clint's ear. Clint stopped tickling Dimitri and careful tipped Alasa off his back over his head so that she is on her back and began to tickle her leaving Dimitri free.

"Daddy stop!" Alasa screamed and laughed at her father, "Help me Dim" Alasa continued to laugh.

"Gotcha Dad!" Dimitri laughed and jumped on Clint's back just as Alasa did not 5 minutes ago.

"Mayday mayday, I'm going down" Clint fell against his daughter and going limpbut not leaning up enough not to squash her. "Daddy, get off me?" Alasa yells trying to push her father off her. "What's the magic word baby girl?" Clint teased.

"Please Daddy!" Alasa pleaded with Clint. Clint rolled over off her onto his back and both Alasa and Dimitri jumped on Clint.

"Oh no, you guys you got me" Clint laughed as Alasa and Dimitri giggle at him. They were so loud with their laughing that they did hear the elevator doors open to Clint's and Natasha's level.

Natasha was back a couple of days early she was glad to be home. Natasha could hear yelling and laughing coming from the direction of the bedrooms and went searching. She walked passed Alasa's room, nothing but a mess of blankets. Natasha made a mental note to get Alasa to clean her room up tomorrow.

'_She is so much like her father' _Natasha thoughtas she kept walking towards the sounds of laughter which she now realised that it was coming from Dimitri's room, she pushed the door open a little peeked from behind the door. And saw her kids jumping on Clint in a body slam, Natasha opened the door fully.

Clint heard the door open and saw Natasha staring them with an amused look on her face. Natasha felt eyes on her and faced towards Clint more and laughed as she was doing. He tapped Dimitri and Alasa, "Hey guys turn around, for a minute" Alasa and Dimitri turned to face the doorway and saw their mother laughing.

"Mama!" Dimitri and Alasa screamed as they both jumped off the bed and ran towards Natasha. "Hello my little birds" Natasha greeted them pulling them close her as possible. "We have missed you mama!" Alasa whispered into her mother's ear.

"_I've missed you too little bird_" Natasha whispered back to her daughter in her mother tongue, pulling Alasa and Dimitri even closer to her. Natasha pulled away from their hug took take on what they were wearing, Alasa was wearing a blue fairy like dress, blue slip on shoes, all she was missing was the light blue fairy wings and her tiara that Natasha got her days before she left.

Natasha turned to look at Dimitri, but not before glancing at Clint to see him smiling at her. Dimitri was wearing black pants, red shirt that matches Natasha's hair and had his face painted like a vampire, he was only missing his cape.

"Look at the both of you, very scary. But Dim, where is your cape and Asa where is you wings?" Natasha asked her son.

"In my room" Alasa said "in the lounge room" Dimitri said, "well go get them, while I go get my costume on" Alasa ran to and Dimitri ran out of the room to get the finishing touches to their costumes.

Clint got up from Dimitri's bed, walked over to Natasha and pulled her closer to him so that they were chest to chest he wrapped his arms around Natasha waist as she wrapped her around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"Hi there" Clint whispered into her hair, breathing in her scent. "I missed you" he continued, pulling back to look in her eyes.

"Hey, I missed you too Clint" leaning forward and placed her lips on Clint's own, kissing him. She pulled back for only a seconded to say "I really did miss you, even if it was only a week and a bit" She pushed her lips back on his.

Clint kissed her deeply, moving his hands into her hair and their tongues entwining together.

"Yuck!" Both Clint and Natasha hear coming from the door way. Natasha turned to see Dimitri and Alasa standing in the doorway peeking through their fingers that are covering their eyes.

"Hey my darlings, have you found your things?" Natasha asks them, smiling.

"yeah we have! Can me and Dimitri go down the Uncle Tony's and Auntie Pepper's level? I want to see Jaymin's costume" Alasa tells her mother and father. Jaymin Stark looks just like his father but has Peppers heart "Sure, sweetheart" Clint says to her daughter, "do you want me to come with you?" he asks his daughter.

"No thanks daddy, I know how to do it" Alasa assured her father.

"okay, we'll be down in a few minutes" Clint told, grinning as she started jumping up and down on the spot.

"Okay, quick Dim, let's go!" Alasa grabbed Dimitri by his hand and pulled him towards the elevator pulled him in alongside her and press Tony's level.

"So, are you okay?" Clint asked Natasha, as she started walking to her room to get her costume on.

"Yes Clint, I'm fine," she started to say as she walked towards Clint wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No broken bones? No bad bruises?" Clint asked her.

"Everything is fine Clint, nothing too bad happened" Natasha reassured him.

"Nothing too bad?" Clint worried.

"Clint you know when I say nothing too bad, it means it was a walkthrough" Natasha said to him moving her hand up to his cheeks and slapped them lightly. Natasha quickly ran out the room to her shared bedroom with Clint.

"Oh you are getting it" Clint yelled after her, running to his bedroom. He heard Natasha laughing the other side of the door he opened it to see Natasha just putting on her white apron for her Alice in Wonderland costume, it wasn't one of those skimpy costumes just a nice dress.

"Lovely" Clint complimented Natasha, and walked to his over to his costume which was the Mad Hatter.

"So were they behaved?" Natasha asked Clint from the bathroom, as she was putting on her mascara. She screwed the top back on and placed it back in her make up bag and in the cabinet.

"The best they can be without you here." Clint replied buttoning up his shirt and throwing on his jacket. Natasha walked over towards Clint it tie his tie.

"You're a great Dad, even if I'm here or not" Natasha assured him. Pulling him closer to her by his tie and pecking him on the lips. "Okay Tasha" Clint replied after she pulled away from him.

"Come on let's go, and see what our kids are up to at Tony's and Pepper's level" Clint grabbed her hand to pulled her out the bedroom door to the elevator. Natasha smiled at Clint and thought to herself;

'_Life is good, yeah it's good'_

**Again sorry it's so late!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
